


coffee

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [5]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one which is a xenissi coffeeshop au





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Normally, Xero did not hit on customers - mostly because it wasn’t allowed in the first place, but also because it was, despite popular belief, not that easy to do so, at least not for him.  
Today was an exception. 

There were almost no customers and Xero’s co-worker was sick, which meant he had to do the shift all on his own - no big deal, since it was so quiet. Now and then someone would come in, order something and either sit at one of the multiple tables or leave the café. Everything was normal.  
  
Until it wasn’t.  
Xero was busy texting when the door opened, the bell above it giving a short ring. He looked up then, only to see the most gorgeous guy  _ever_  walk in, his eyes luckily fixed on the menu above Xero’s head rather than on Xero himself, who felt flustered already.  
Jiho straightened immediately, trying not to look as horrible as he felt in this fairly ugly uniform he had to wear as he waited for the guy to order.

“Hi.”, the stranger said eventually, finally looking at Xero who shifted nervously under what seemed to be a short, yet thorough glance before their eyes locked. “Hello, how can I help you?”, Jiho managed, not even stuttering, which was more than he’d hoped for.  
“I’d like a Latte Macchiato, please.”  
Nodding, he typed it into the register, already grabbing the cup with his free hand.  
He had just given the guy his change when he had a glorious (and pretty stupid) idea.  
“Name?”, he asked, clearing his throat as he tried to look cute (which certainly was one of his hidden talents).  
The stranger smiled, looking only a little confused as he replied.  
“Jenissi.”  
“Okay.”, Xero mumbled, not feeling ‘okay’ at all. He grabbed a pen (that was luckily lying on the counter) and stopped, already feeling lost. How the hell did one write ‘Jenissi’ anyway? But taking it back was no option - he couldn’t tell Jenissi that he’d just basically copied the Name-on-Cup-thing from Starbucks because he’d wanted to know the other’s name and that there was no such thing in this café.  
So he just started scribbling (’Jehnessy’) and afterwards began making the coffee, as if he wasn’t going to completely embarrass himself in a few seconds.  
His pokerface, luckily, was a good one, and he even managed a smile as he handed Jenissi the cup, who took it, smiling back.  
It was probably the cutest thing Xero had ever witnessed - this guy’s smile was the perfect mix of hot and adorable and it made him regret his own stupidity even more.   
He should’ve started a conversation, he thought - that would have been a better way to somehow get to know the other.   
He watched as Jenissi sat down at one of the tables, placing the cup in front of him as he pulled out his phone, apparently to text someone. Xero looked away, not wanting to seem like a creep and tried focusing on his own phone instead as he tried to think of a way to save the situation.  
  
A giggle filled the quiet room of the café a few seconds later and immediately Xero knew that Jenissi had just read the name written on the cup. He didn’t know if he wanted to die or smile too, just because Jenissi’s laugh was so delightful. It was funny, too, so he couldn’t even blame Jenissi for laughing.  
Their eyes met for a moment as Xero glanced in his direction and he was feeling all flustered again, because Jenissi was smiling brightly at him as he raised his cup to his lips. 

Xero tried to concentrate on his phone again, but it was impossible as he couldn’t stop thinking about Jenissi anymore, just wanting to talk to him before it was too late. He didn’t do so, though, just looking up every now and then to find the other either busy with his own phone or looking back at him. The second option made his heart flutter a little and he felt stupid for being so excited just because there was some hot guy at the café.

Jenissi left half an hour later. Before doing so, he placed a small hand-written note on the counter in front of Xero, giving him a last smile as he exited.  
It took Jiho a few seconds to realize, then he had grabbed the note, reading it hastily:

_dear shin jiho (i read you name tag, haha!),_  
just letting you know that i’ve been here before.   
nice try, but you could’ve just asked for my name instead of pretending to be starbucks ;-)  
you’re still cute though.   
-jenissi aka jehnessy (it’s just my nickname, if you want to know the real one, call me!)

Underneath was a phone number.   
Jiho felt like squealing.


End file.
